


Just A Kiss

by McManda



Category: Castle
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-06
Updated: 2012-08-06
Packaged: 2017-11-11 14:37:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/479569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McManda/pseuds/McManda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beckett comments on Castle's preferred method of distraction. Takes place during "Eye of the Beholder", but since it didn't actually happen, it's AU. [drabble]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just A Kiss

"You really like those dumb ideas, don't you?"

Her unexpected question broke the silence surrounding them. It's late and they're the only ones left in the bullpen.

"I'm sorry?"

"Kissing. As a distraction. You must really like it."

Something was off in her tone, but he wasn't sure what.

"It … I didn't have a lot of time to think. She wanted … and you and Esposito were still in the room. I had to distract her somehow," he tried to explain himself, but even he knew there wasn't an explanation that would be acceptable for her.

"And kissing her was the only option?"

"What? No. I …" he trailed off, then tried a different tactic. "Why is this such a big deal?"

She's insistent. "It's not a big deal."

"It seems like it's a big deal."

"It's not." Her tone seems final.

He's not done. He still feels the need to defend himself. "It was just a kiss."

Her face tightened and she nodded once, effectively ending the conversation and turning back to her paperwork. He wasn't convinced though, as he sat in his chair by her desk, just watching her work. After what seems like hours, he finally stands.

"Kate."

His use of her first name doesn't unnoticed. She stops and steels herself before turning her head to face him.

She has no time to react before he bends down and places a kiss on her mouth. It's soft and sweet and so perfectly right. It takes her a second before she responds, kissing him back just enough for him to know that she's probably not going to kill him afterward.

He pulls back slightly, but when she doesn't move he's back, kissing her softly again once more. The second kiss is quicker, but not any less sweet.

He knows this could end badly, on both a physical and personal level, so he steps further, even though it's the last thing he wants to do. She doesn't move, but he registers that her breathing is irregular and it makes him happy.

"What was that?"

Her question is soft, like it's the only thing she can think of to say in that moment. He smiles.

"Not just a kiss," he answers. Her mouth drops open slightly, but he's speaking before she can. "Until tomorrow, Detective."

He's turned and is heading towards the exit before she registers what he's said. As she watches him go, she bites the side of her lip to keep her smile from taking over her face.

**Author's Note:**

> [cross posted to tumblr and FFnet.]
> 
> Something that was stuck in my head that I wrote just to get out. Obviously AU now. Enjoy.


End file.
